A colorless and transparent object does not change the amplitude of the light passing through it, but changes a phase of the light. In addition, shape, density and structure of the object may be acquired from this changed phase. Therefore, the phase microscopy technology may be used to reconstruct structure and refractive index of the colorless and transparent object so as to make the colorless and transparent object visible.